The use of fireplaces is enjoying renewed interest in view of the present energy crisis in this and other countries and, accordingly, many fireplaces which have been used only occasionally in the past are being used considerably more frequently.
When starting a fire in a fireplace, it is necessary to open the damper of the fireplace in order that the fire to be started therein may be subject to a proper draft and when the fire in a fireplace is extinguished it is desirable that the damper be closed in order to reduce the loss of heat from within the associated building upwardly through the fireplace flue. Therefore, the control of fireplace dampers is, for the most part, becoming more frequent.
Also, due to the close proximity of most fireplace damper control levers to the interior sooty portions of the associated fireplaces, persons adjusting the fireplace damper levers may have their clothing soiled.
Accordingly, a need exists for structure whereby the damper control lever of the fireplace may be more readily and conveniently controlled from in front of the lintel of the fireplace.